Lee Tae Ho/Equipment
Peace of Golden Apple Has great healing abilities. Hawk’s wing coat a grey coat adorned with feathers. excellent when used for defense. It can block blades and has resistance towards magic because of the magic in it. In addition, if you wear it your movements become better. If you wear the wing coat and recite the given chant, you will be able to transform. The things you chose are the wings of a hawk, so you will be able to transform into a hawk. Unnir Everything you put in the pocket becomes small. So you are able to put in many things in it. Even after taking it back, it stays small for a moment. You can control the time. In addition, you don’t have to worry about the items getting mixed because you can take out what you want directly. Belt of the Wise Man Freyja’s legions’ artifact. The warrior that wears this belt won’t get exhausted,even after fighting for ten days and nights. stealth cloak will be able to use the stealth blessing when you wear it. And it’s also a high leveled one. hunter’s rope If you tighten around the neck with it, the strength and resistance of your prey will weaken. It’s a good item to catch a monster alive The Sword of Selection, Caliburn Caliburn is a legend itself so its owner gets the legendary saga: King of Camelot. It was the sword in stone that king Arthur pulled and became the king of Camelot. Also known as sword of king. The sword ha the power to dispell darkness and breake magic (at least binding magic when fighting Mordred). The sword represents Camelot itself and can summon specters of Camelots loyal knights and knights of the round table. Can combine with 'Warrior's Equipment'. previously Unknown sword fragment Epic-rank sword fragment of unknown origin. Its true form is Excalibur. Gae Bolg fragment Fragment of Cu Chulainn's epic rank spear. Contains strong death curse. Broke into 5 pieces. Completed at Chapter:152 Scuabtuinne (Sgaba Tune) It was a long boat that didn’t have a sail and was like a canoe. It has no sail and oar but it is a magical boat that moves automatically. It will be able to fly over the plains, as if it’s slipping. You can also regulate the size, so order it to get smaller. The Suppression Reins That Have the Love of Idun The magical reins that can enlarged on its own. 5 Summoning rocks bit smaller than a baseball, Although they had some curves, the rocks, which were close to being a circle, had different symbols engraved in them. And seeing that the colors in the engravings were also different, it seemed as if they had a different meaning. a tool to summon a beast that you have made a contract with. The farther the distance, the more magic power is spent, and the summoning time is also short. Liberatus Copy of Caliburn, the Sword of Selection with the power to liberate. Created by "Paul" who in reality is Merlin. Has girder in it. The girder is a mystical and magical metal. Objects made with girder can save magic power or life power in it and can suppress it Caladbolg really peculiar looking sword. The sword with a dull color had a triangular shape that became narrow as it reached the peak and there was one more handle you could grab on next to the hilt just like an oar of a boat.The sword of Cuchulainn’s enemy and killer, Fergus mac Roich. A solid thunderbolt and a strong attack that can even destroy mountains. Caladbolg wasn’t a normal weapon. It was one of the strongest magic weapons in Erin that was comparable to Gae Bolg or Claiomh Solais, the sword of Nuada. Just looking at the strongest blow, Caladbolg was said to be the best in Erin. But Caladbolg required an incredible amount of magic power to execute that one blow. Because of that not anyone could use it. If someone that lacked the abilities used it, then they may get their magic power, stamina and life power sucked dry by it and die as a result. Njord’s Net Fishing net that can help whit capturin things. It was a divine object of Njord, the God of the Sea. If he threw it, the net’s size would increase tenfold, and it even had the ability to suppress the strength of what it caught. Spear of the god of light, Lugh Weapon of the chief god of Tuatha De Danann, Lugh Bress' magic pocket similar to Unnir but originates from Tuatha De Danann. Valkyrie Horn Something like sibling to Gjallarhorn which Heimdal posessis. All the valkyries that are nearby when the horn is blown will fight under the one who blowd it becouse it holds the degree of valkyrie chief Freya. Weapons of the knight of the round table All The 12 weapons of the Knights that serve the king. Obtained: Chapter 111 White flying horse wing coat Flying coat made by olympus that allowes the user to turne into a pegasus. Argentra Magical sword of Idun’s commander, Sigmund. Bragi’s rune A rune engraved by the God of Music and Poetry, Bragi. His words became more trustable. Even if he said the same things, the positive reception to his words from others was increased. Secondly, his words had become more convincing. Thirdly, he could influence the mood of the adversary through his words. Fourthly, Tae Ho was able to sing really well. And lastly, the functions of the tongue, such as his sense of taste, had grown more intense and precise. can strengthen all sagas to the next level one at a time. Obtained: Chapter 123 Idun's rune Mead of Poetry The Mead of Poetry has an effect that strengthens one saga of a warrior of Valhalla Crown of Helios The weapon the past sun of the God Helios used. power of the sun will enter you and greatly strengthen your vitality. Idun is also the Goddess of life so it will harmonize with the crown of Helios. Gungnir Odin’s spear. The spear of absolute accuracy that represented the master of Asgard. The silver scabbard Was made by the The best blacksmith Hephaestus and Prometheus using the fire of the strongest monster of Olympus, Typhon, And the shield of Gods Aegis, the strongest shield that was easily one of the best treasures among the ones Athena possessed. It was made for one purpose, TO KILL GODS. Obtained: Chapter 207 Dragon sword Astelone It was the Incarnation of the World dragon and the true soul companion sword of Dragon knight Kalsted. The beautiful sword shone with a pure white light. It was so beautiful that there were no other words to describe it. It can transform into a beautiful woman with long silver hair Obtained: Chapter 236 Top of fate It was clothes that had an awkward and enormous name. It was white colored and really light, and it was clothes that looked like a shirt to wear inside. It was made by the three sisters with the threads of fate. Obtained: Chapter 238